Last Chance
by Keirra Maxwell
Summary: For one night, Lady Une finally gets to tell Treize how she feels. *Angst alert* Sorry >_


"Last Chance"

"Last Chance"

Written by Keirra Maxwell

A songfic set to Last Chance 

Performed by Allure

****

Disclaimer like usual Gundam Wing and all the characters from it are not mine and never will be **sob** and the Song is performed by Allure so Don't sue cause none of this is mine!

A sight sigh escaped the lips of the shadowed figure standing against the wall. Despite the gaily-lit ballroom in front of her, Lady, or rather now Commander Une of the Preventors quietly remained against the wall while the ball continued. The cords of music seemed to have no effect on the former OZ as her emerald green eyes continued their intense study of the floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, Une pushed herself away from the wall where she had made her nest for the night. Moving through the crowds of brightly dressed aristocrats, she gave only soft excuses to the offers to dance. 

The words died on Noin's lips, as she was to call out to her leader, instead she softly sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Milliardo.

"Une…I only wish I could help." she whispered softly as she continued to dance. 

As Une pushed open the doors leading outside, the cool breeze caressed her porcelain skin leaving a faint flush. Her dress Preventors uniform clung to her body fighting off the chill air as for the first time since Treize's death, she lost control. A foreign feeling rolled down her cheek as for the first time she grieved, the hot tears rolling down her cheeks silently. 

~ This is my last dance with you

This is my last chance to do all I can do

To let you know that what I feel for you is real ~ 

She felt it then, a breeze stronger than the rest that carried that unmistakable fragrance, the scent of roses. It wrapped around her as if that familiar being was just standing behind her, his arms waiting to engulf her in his embrace.

*He can't be though…He's gone* she forced the thoughts through her mind again and again even as every fiber of her body screamed that he was there.

"Treize." as soon as the words trailed off her lips the roses engulfed her, pulling her to turn.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes just simply gazed at the sight before her.

"Lady…"

She could not speak, she could not even move as his hand reached up to touch her cheek. Bracing herself for disappointment she could only weep as his warmth penetrated her skin.

"May I have this dance?"

It was with shaking hands that Une slipped her arms around what could only be a ghost, yet it was so real. He was real.

~ This is the last chance for us

This is the moment that I just cannot let end

Before I know there's a chance that we can be more than friends ~

The scent of roses that was purely Treize lifted her, allowing Une for the first time since the war to let her soul free. Leaning into his chest, she exhaled, making the lady wonder when in fact she had stopped breathing. His strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close, his blue cape sweeping out in the breeze to engulf both as they danced. 

~ So don't let go, So don't let go

Make it last all night

This is my last chance to make you mine ~

The soft notes of melody that only they could hear carried in the air. There was no need for extravagant ballroom dancing, now the desire was only to be in each other's arms. Her eyes closed the worries and pressures of leadership forgotten; only the melody remained. 

"Lady..my dear Lady can you ever forgive me?" his smooth voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her yet at the same time sending a shiver down her spine.

"Your Excellency, there is nothing to forgive." She lied through her teeth and knew it. She wanted an explanation, a reason why he threw away all that could've been, all that should've been between the two of them.

~ I kept my feelings so deep

I kept my dreams of you and me 

Somewhere inside

Although I prayed that you could see it in my eyes ~ 

The pain was there in her eyes, the self-loathing at not being able to save the man she devoted a life to. He knew, he always did know when she lied to him. With soft fingers he gently forced her to look into his eyes. Ice blue met emerald mixed with held back tears. 

"You cannot lie to me my dear. Please, tell me what you want to say." His eyes were pleading as they burned her soul.

~ But this my last chance to say

What's in my heart before fade out of my life

And never understand the way I feel inside ~ 

"What I want to say Treize is that when I lost you I lost part of myself. You were always the single tie that kept me together, from being at war with myself. We should have been celebrating that day, not laying you to rest in the ground." She lost it and deep down Une knew it. Before Treize had died she would have never thought to tell him what she truly felt deep down. Yet how could she not now, when in a second she knew she would lose him again. Tears streamed down her alabaster face now as she stared the man she loved in the face. "Treize…I love you, more than anything in this world, and I lost you…"

The same man who had thousands of lives swept away with a word trembled in the embrace of the woman who he knew that he could've promised forever, who he perhaps should've. Never before had he seen his dear lady like this, pouring out what she truly felt. Pulling his arms in closer, his face lowered until his nose was nestled in her hair, inhaling the aroma of her shampoo.

~ So hold me close

So hold me close cause it feels so right

This is my last chance to make you mine

Make this dream reality

So close and yet so far

Gotta find a way into your heart

Gotta speak my mind

Gotta open up to you this time

I can't let you slip away, Tonight~

Lady could barely control herself as she swayed to the melody, safe in Treize's arms. His fingers lightly running through her silken locks as his lips brushed against her ear. It was with an extreme force of self-control that Treize pulled away, the startled expression on Une's face tearing at his insides.

"Lady…I'm sorry…" he murmured, his fingers reaching up to lightly caress her cheek.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her voice unsteady as tears once again welled up in her eyes. Taking his hand in hers she held onto him tightly. "Am I about to lose you again? I can't do that Treize!"

His gaze covered her entire being, memorizing her time and time again. Reaching one hand behind her, his fingers nimbly plucked a blooming red rose from the garden behind her. Running the bud softly against her skin, he watched her pain, his own heart breaking as he watched the formally strong velvet eyes fill with an unbearable pain. Leaning forward, both losing all the carefully built up self-control as velvety brown eyes met ice blue. 

~This is my last dance with you

This is my only chance to do all I can do

To let you know that what I feel for you is real

So don't let go

Just make it last, All night long…~

Warmth spread over Une's body as her lips met those of the man she had pledged her entire life to. Almost as if the touch was merely a dream, his soft lips parting slightly as if to convey in a single kiss all that had been pent up in his heart for so long. 

It seemed as if the tears that had fallen from her eyes had not stopped for a moment, yet as she opened her eyes the amount seemed not enough. 

The last of the breeze blew around Une's form as she sank to the ground, alone on the balcony as rose petals floated through the air. He was gone again, yet deep down Une knew it was not a trick. Treize had been there and although the tears continued she knew he would never leave her again. It was there on the balcony that the Commander of the greatest faction in the Earth Sphere let the longing for the King of the World go, and wept like a child.

~ This is my last chance to make you mine…Yea..

……….To make you mine~


End file.
